The Key
by XOeverythingimnotXO
Summary: When Roslyn Chambers gets sent to Mystic Falls to be rehabilitated by the small town, where supposedly nothing can happen. She proves it's going to be very hard to tame her. With her empath abilities and the loss of her mother, how will she cope? Damon/OC
1. Intro

I looked out the window as the train sped past the scenery. Thick deep green trees were on either side of us. It felt like I was trapped. I looked down at my diary deciding to write for the first time since the accident.

_Trapped. That's just how I've been feeling these past couples of months. My dad's been overbearing and nosy. Ever since mom died he's always talking about how I should go see a counselor or some shit instead of use alcohol as my escape. But the way I see it is I'm just having a good time. It's not like I'm addicted or whatever. It's just nice to feel…something other than loss and pain. _

_Ever since she died I just feel numb, totally and utterly numb. I didn't cry when I found out she died, nor did I cry at the funeral. I just felt helpless, like I was standing by watching but I wasn't really there. I felt like a stranger standing there, at my own mother's funeral. It wasn't right it shouldn't have happened, and it was all my fault. I couldn't do a damn thing about it._

_The worst part was that I could feel them. I could feel all of their sorrow and despair of losing a loved one. It was as if my own feelings were amplified by a thousand, and I just wanted to scream it hurt so much. _

_I've always been able to feel what people are feeling. Just standing by them it's not very strong I just get an idea. But if I touch them, I feel everything they do, but it's amplified. If they're angry, I'm furious. If they're upset, I'm in despair. If they're happy, I'm ecstatic. And it scares me. No one else has these feelings or premonitions. No one is here to help me through all of this. No one __**truly **__understands me._

_My names Roslyn Chambers and I am an Empath._

Hello my lovely readers!

So this is just a story that I thought up while in the shower. I've been wanting to do a TVD fanfic for a REALLY long time now! So I just grabbed my computer sat down and started writing. Keep in mind this is just the intro that's why it's so short. Well I hope you like it so far and there's more to come so don't forget to review. It will only take but 10 seconds. Also later when I give you more of a background feel free to bounce ideas off of me cause I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. (: Alrighty kids stay safe!

Much love,

XOeverythingimnotXO


	2. Chapter 1

I looked up from my diary realizing the train had stopped. Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm finally here. After the three day trip I was restless. I got up and grabbed my satchel, tote, and two suitcases. The rest of my stuff was being shipped here, thankfully. I walked off the train into the station. I immediately spotted Elena and Bonnie. I ran over to them, we started screaming and hugged each other. Even though they were older than me we got along phenomenally.

"Oh my god it's so good to see you guys!" I practically cried embracing them. I could feel their happiness and it was electrifying.

"I know it feels like I haven't talked to you in forever. How are you?" Bonnie asked I could feel the sympathy rolling off of her and Elena.

"I'm good." I smiled at them. Elena gave me another hug.

"What was that for?" I laughed

"It's just really good to see you." She smiled. They each grabbed a suit case and we started off towards the car.

"So why are you here? Your dad didn't give me any details." Elena asked

"Well, dad thought I was getting a little bit too crazy so he decided to try to tame me and, here I am." I gave her a wicked smile as I explained.

"Ahh, ofcourse I wouldn't have expected anything else." Bonnie laughed

"So how have you guys been?" I asked them. Their mood immediately changed into something dark.

"Ummm, we've definitely been better." Bonnie said

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing in particular, this is just not our year." Elena said. I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to push it.

"I know the feeling." I smiled sadly.

We loaded up the car and hopped in. It felt good to be back in Mystic Falls.

Hello my lovely viewers!

Alright, so I know this chapter is short but I just wanted something to follow up with for the intro. The next chapter will definitely be longer. I promise! Also, Elena and Roslyn are cousins; you know… just in-case you were wondering!

Until next time,

XOeverythingimnotXO


	3. Chapter 2

The car ride wasn't bad, it took about an hour. It was good we spent the whole time catching up. I could definitely tell something was wrong. They seemed to avoid a lot of my questions or change the subject. Although, I have to admit I was pretty flaky too. We avoided all the rough areas as best as possible, apologizing when we brought up a touchy subject.

During our talk I learned that Matt and Elena were no longer together. Elena was dating some dude and was "friends" with his brother. But I could feel that there was something more going on there. Tyler and Caroline were getting along great now, which I was pretty shocked to hear, and that they were all really close with their history teacher. That part I found a little strange.

We pulled up to the Gilbert home got all my things and went inside. I followed Elena and Bonnie up the stairs where the stopped outside a room that I was assuming was mine.

"This is your room; I already unpacked all of your stuff so feel free to organize it how you want." Elena said setting down the suit case she had been carrying. I looked around the room. The walls were a gorgeous royal purple and there was a queen sized canopy bed up against the wall opposite the door. My keyboard and guitar were set up right by the window seat and the desk was on the other side of the room between the walk-in closet and the connected bathroom.

"Oh wow. Thank you so much, this is great." I replied looking around. It wasn't as big or fancy as my room back home, but I felt way more comfortable here. It just fit me.

"Well then I'll leave you to it. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Oh, and by the way your car is parked in the garage!" She said and they left, shutting the door.

"Thanks again!" I called to the closed door. I set down my bags and went to go look in my closet. All my clothes had already been hung up or folded and put in the dresser, and my shoes were arranged on shelves. _Thank the lord for Elena._ I unpacked all my suitcases and organized my make up in the bathroom. I went back to my room and sat on my bed with my computer. I checked my facebook, twitter, and email finding I had a lot of messages I quickly responded to them. Then checking my phone and repeating the process.

After finishing up all the organizing and responding I looked at the clock and groaned. It was eight o'clock and I still hadn't had dinner. I quickly grabbed my keys and phone throwing them in my satchel and ran out the door.

"Elena! I'm going to the Mystic Grill!" I called as I ran down the stairs. I didn't get a response so I shrugged my shoulders and went out the door and got in my car, locking the door behind me.

I drove to the grill hopped out and smiled as I walked in. I hadn't been here in forever. As I walked in I immediately spotted the back of Matt's blonde head.

"Matty!" I yelled taking off towards him. He swiftly turned around and his face lit up as he saw who it was who called him.

"Rose!" He yelled back as I jumped into his arms. He held me spinning me around he set my feet down but kept me in an embrace.

"Oh my god I didn't know you were coming back?!"

"Yeah, well dad was being dad. You know how he is." I smiled and hugged him again.

"It's so good to see you Matt, and I'm so sorry." I said clinging on to him afraid if I let go he would disappear.

"I know Rosey." He whispered holding on just as tight. I could feel all his misery he had endured the past year and it made me want to just hold him and cry.

"What no big hug for your favorite bro?" I whipped around to see a smirking Tyler.

"Tye!" I jumped out of Matt's arms into his, laughing. As soon as our skin made contact I could feel something strange, something that he'd always had, but now it was amplified. When he put me down I stood back and got a good look at both of them.

"Well, you both have certainly changed. For the better I must say." I said smirking, jokingly checking them out.

"You have too." Tyler said winking playfully at me.

"Yep, I'm now a woman." I said cupping my boobs. We all broke out laughing.

"Yes, you certainly are." A smooth deep voice said. I turned around and was immediately met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous. His black, raven hair was medium length and I could tell he had a well, toned body under his fitted shirt and leather jacket.

"And you would be?" I asked after snapping out of my momentary drool fest.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied smirking. _Uggh I already do not like this guy._ I thought to myself.

"And you would be?" He questioned.

"Roslyn Chambers." I replied holding out my hand. As soon as he grabbed it my mind went blank as his whole life history rolled before my eyes. The very last thing I saw was a black crow.

Hello my lovely viewers!

So she finally met Damon! Yaaaaaaay! This makes me happy! So I decided this story is going to take place when Steffan is with Klaus and they're looking for him. Umm…Steffan and Klaus WILL be introduced in later chapters, so don't worry guys! Also thank you so much to my reviewer **abby102030405060708090**, and to all the fantabulous people who favorited or followed The Key. Alrighty, Well..

Until next time,

XOeverythingimnotXO


	4. Chapter 3

"Ugghn…" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I felt around realizing I wasn't in my bed. _Oh shit. Please tell me I didn't get drunk and go home with someone. _I felt the bed shift and I immediately stiffened. I slowly peeked my eyes open to be met with the piercing blue eyes of none other than, Damon Salvatore.

"Morning sunshine." He smirked

"Fuck!" I yelled as I jumped away, while doing so I fell off of the bed onto the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Then I panicked looking down to make sure I was still fully clothed.

"Oh god, please tell me we didn't.." As soon as I saw the amused look on his face I stopped talking.

"I'll take that as a no." I said nodding and standing up, dusting my butt off. Then the events of last night hit my like a ton of bricks. Damon was a vampire. I immediately tensed up again ready to make a run for the door.

"I wouldn't." He said with a glint in his eyes. I did it anyways, I sprinted for the door, I got my hand on the doorknob before I felt two strong arms wrap around me pulling me back.

"No let me go! Mother fucker get your vamp hands off of me!" I shrieked, struggling to get away from him. He pinned me down on the bed. My long black hair was in an array around me. His face was just inches from mine. I was breathing hard still struggling to get away from him.

"Stop struggling." He stated calmly looking into my eyes. I looked at him like he was insane.

"No!" I stated exasperatedly. His eyes widened slightly but he recovered almost immediately.

"You're an empath, aren't you." He stated still trying to get me to stop squirming underneath him.

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"Well considering you passed out when you touched me, and your eyes are a dead giveaway." He smirked. He leaned in closer nuzzling his face in my neck. "Your scent too." He stated I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent tingles down my spine. I whimpered. He soothed me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed. "Much." I could feel his teeth just grazing my skin. I let out a strangled cry.

"Damon!" A strong voice yelled from the door. Damon lifted his head before rolling his eyes and getting off of me.

"Come on rick don't be such a buzz kill, I wasn't really gon'na hurt her."

I got off the bed grabbing my neck making sure he really didn't bite me. I pulled it away checking to make sure there wasn't any blood, before looking up to see my savior. He was handsome; he had caramel brown hair and a kind face.

"Thank you." I stated calmly I turned back to Damon glaring daggers at him. I pictured him engulfed in flames concentrating on it really hard. Damon grabbed his head and started screaming he fell to the ground. I made him suffer for a few more seconds before releasing my curse.

"You bitch." He said glaring up at me from the ground, still recovering. I slowly walked over to him and crouched down to his level. I grabbed his face in one hand as he growled at me.

"Don't ever touch me again. Got it?" I stated with venom, before I roughly released his face. I got up again walking over to the man who had interrupted previously. He held out his hand.

"I apologize for him." He stated kindly, glancing at Damon, who was now getting on his feet.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Rick." I shook his hand as I introduced myself.

"Ahh, so you're the history teacher. I'm Roslyn Chambers, Elena's cousin." I gently smiled at him. "And I believe there's nothing you can do to apologize for that asshat over there." I smirked over at Damon who sneered back at me.

"Umm, not trying to be rude but where am I exactly?" I asked still not aware of my whereabouts.

"The Salvatore boarding house." Alaric answered.

"My house." Damon called at the same time.

"And why am I here?" I asked turning to Damon.

"Because you blacked out, so I decided to take care of you while your cousin is away. Cause that's just kind of person I am." He stated while pouring himself some scotch.

"Surrree." I said skeptically "Wait, where's Elena?" I asked confused.

"She went to go get Jeremy, so she'll be gone for a few days," Damon said "So that means you'll be staying with me." He turned around with an evil smile on his face.

"No." I said looking at Alaric for help, he just shook his head and turned away. "No way, absolutely not! Rick!" I called after him as he walked away. "Thanks for the help asshole." I muttered to myself as I turned back to smiling Damon. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I deadpanned.

"If you drop the kidding, it can be arranged." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"I just turned sixteen you perv." I said shoving past him.

"You sure don't look like it." He said eyeing me appreciatively.

"You're disgusting." I said walking out the door and down the stairs to the front door.

"Where are you going? Do you want a repeat of what happened just a few minutes ago?"

"If I'm going to be staying here I need to go get some things, dumbass." I called back to him just about to open the door, when he flashed in front of me.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said now dressed in his leather jacket. I stared into his eyes for a few minutes before deciding it wouldn't be worth it to argue with him.

"Alright, let's do this shit." I said as I strutted past him and out the door to my car, I could hear him chuckling as he followed behind me.

**Hello my lovely viewers!**

**Sorry I couldn't have this to you guys earlier, but I had to stop writing this morning and take a break, so I just now finished it. Anywho I hope you like it! Also I'm not going to follow the actual episodes just cause I don't want to take the time to go back and write down all of the dialogue, but I'll have some events in there even though they may not be in the original order. And btdubbs, I know that Jeremy was already back but I needed an excuse to give Damon and Roslyn some bonding time! (: Also thank you to my lovely reviewers **XDLoveLoverLoved **and **Kira Tsumi, **and those fantabulous people who followed/favorite my story! I love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**XOeverythingimnotXO**


	5. Chapter 4

I walked up the steps to my new room with Damon in toe. I went to my closet grabbing my duffel bag.

"So how long will Elena be gone?" I questioned, not knowing how much to pack.

"Two weeks." He answered looking around

"What?!" I spun around sharply to face him "It takes that long to pick Jeremy up from another state?" I asked staring at him incredulously.

"Yup, she's going to spend some time with him away from mystic falls and she asked me to take care of you." Damon smirked lying on my bed. I sighed.

"So much for keeping me under control." I muttered to myself. I started packing throwing in my makeup, hair products, toiletries, jewelry, and clothes that consisted of cute and sexy lacey underwear (which Damon commented on), sports bras and spanks, sweats and off the shoulder t-shirts, skinny jeans, all the shoes I can't live without, and all my party outfits. I also packed my laptop and the rest of my electronics I frequently used.

I stared longingly at my guitar and keyboard knowing I couldn't take them. Then I realized I could just sneak out and come use them when I wanted, it's not like I'm more than 15 minutes away. I was about to turn to Damon to say I was ready, but I stopped when I realized I didn't have my diary or my mom's locket.

I went into my closet searching in the regular place I kept both of those things. I found the locket, but I couldn't find my diary. I went back out to my room about to start frantically search the room for it, when I spotted it in Damon's hands as he was reading it.

"Damon!" I yelled frustrated running over to him trying to pry the book from his hands. I ended up straddling him reaching for the book so that my boobs were in his face.

"Damon, just give it back." I whined as I gave up reaching for it, just sitting on him.

"Well I much like this position we're in so I think not." He smirked looking tauntingly up at me.

I quickly got an idea. I bit my lip and looked right at his lips. I looked up at his eyes and I could tell he was staring at my lips. I slowly started moving my butt and put my hands on his chest. He groaned as I rubbed over his member. I slowly leaned down keeping my butt moving, so that our faces were inches apart. He grabbed my hips as I kept the rhythm. I teased him by keeping our lips from barely brushing. He moaned again as I ground my hips down making it so there was friction. He started responding to me thrusting up trying to cause more of a sensation. Just as he was really getting into, it I snatched up my diary and got off of him in one swift motion.

I zipped up my diary in my duffel and picked it up.

"Ready?" I asked innocently, looking back at him. He was glaring at me still lying on the bed, then he was in front of me in a split second.

"I'm going to get you back for that." He smirked then he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me hard. Before I could even process what was happening, his lips were gone and he was downstairs walking out to the car. I stood there for a minute thinking about how infuriating he could be, before hurriedly following after him.

As we arrived back at the boarding house, I got a call from Tyler.

"Talk to me." I answered going to pick a room upstairs.

"Hey babe, I'm having a party tonight, you there?" he responded

"Fuck yes, I definitely need to get out of this house. What time?" I asked relieved I wouldn't be spending the rest of the night with Damon.

"Party starts at nine. Wear something sexy." He chuckled. I smirked

"Don't I always?" I asked seductively

"Of course you do, just felt like reminding you." I could hear the smile in his voice as he responded.

"Alright well I better start getting ready, if you want me there in time." I sighed looking at the time. It was already seven, which left me with two hours. This for us ladies was not very much time.

"Okay, see you there."

"Love you." I smiled and said as I picked out what I was wearing.

"Love you too." After he said that I hung up smiling to myself. I really liked Tyler and he had grown up so much since the last time I saw him. I grabbed my black lace strapless bra and thong and my outfit and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and stripped down to my undergarments. I was about to unhook my bra when Damon stood in the doorway.

"Yes Damon?" I asked placing my hand on my hip annoyed, as his eyes roamed my body. I could feel the lust rolling off of him.

"So are we going to a party tonight?" He asked me, smirking

"No, _I'm _going to a party tonight. You're not coming." I said turning away from him and stripping down till I was naked and quickly got in the shower not wasting any time.

"Well I beg to differ. You can't leave the house unless I come with you." He said in a sing song voice

"Why?" I asked as I began shampooing my hair. "You don't need to come with me I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And besides, Tyler and Matt will be there so there's nothing to worry about." I said annoyed as I rinsed and started on shaving.

"They can't protect you like I can." He said like it was obvious

"Protect me from what?" I asked exasperatedly "If I need protection from anyone it's you."

"Look you're cousin asked me to keep an eye on you while she's gone, this is me doing it." He said tiredly.

"Fine, but you're not going to be lurking around me. Stay hidden, I don't want to see you." I said in defeat as I washed my body and conditioned my hair. I turned off the water and peeked my head out from around the curtain.

"Now leave so I can get dressed." I scolded him

"I don't think I want to." He winked at me

"Damon, seriously?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, I'm gone." He said holding his hands up in surrender. Then I blinked and he disappeared.

I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and another one around my hair. I dried my body off and slipped on my underwear. I moisturized by body starting with my long toned legs. I applied deodorant and then zipped up the bandeau corset top I was wearing. It left a good half of my thin stomach showing. Then I pulled on my black high wasted shorts that had brass buttons down both hips. Then I turned to the mirror to start doing my makeup.

I put on moisturizer and primer, then started in with my foundation and concealer. I set that and then contoured my face and put on my blush and bronzer. Then I started on my eyes. I did a dark smokey eye with black winged eyeliner and applied mascara onto my long thick lashes. After I finished off my makeup I started with my hair. I blow dried it and decided to curl it. After I put all of my earrings in I put a silver stud in my nose and a diamond in my bellybutton piercing. I put my high black wedges on and looked in the mirror.

My big violet doe eyes popped. My skin was glowing and my button nose looked good with the silver stud, and my full light pink lips were glossed and ready to go. My long black hair was in loose natural curls. My cleavage was elegant, like how it would be back in the tight corset dresses of the 1800's, and was accentuated when I took a breath. My stomach was showing but not too much that it was trashy, it was about from the bottom of my ribs down to my tummy line, and my belly ring gleamed when the light hit it a certain way. My nails were painted black and they glistened since they were freshly painted. My butt was nicely shown off in the tight shorts and my legs looked like they went on for miles with the tall wedges I was wearing. Over all I look like hot shit. And apparently Damon thought so too as he whistled looking checking me out appreciatively.

"Don't you look like a little sex kitten." He smirked. I winked at him and spun around.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled looking at his sexy all black attire.

I looked at the clock, which read 8:50 PM.

"Shall we go?" I asked as I grabbed my phone.

"We shall." He said as he offered me his arm, I took it and we walked out to the car, getting in and heading to the party.

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**To see what outfit Roslyn is wearing to the party click the link on my profile page, I strongly suggest you go do that!So I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out it's quite a bit longer than all the others. And I tried to add as much detail as possible without going over-board. What do you think? Also I'm not completely sure with who she's going to end up with in this story just cause in the next chapters I'm going to be introducing all of the original family and Stefan! YAAAY! The party I think is going to be not the Original Ball, but a party that Tyler is hosting for Klaus I forget which episode or season this takes place in, but I'm pretty sure It's season three and I KNOW this is out of order because I'm making it so that Stefan has already saved Damon and left with Klaus, but I'm not really going to follow the show just cause I'm lazy and I don't want to put in all of that work. Haha so sorry! Also thank you again to all of the lovely people who reviewed/favorite/followed the key. It's just an amazing feeling to know that people actually care and are interested in reading what I create.**

**Until next time,**

**XOeverythingimnotXO**


	6. Chapter 5

As we arrived at the party the house was decorated with lanterns and lights in the house were flashing and the music was loud enough to make me vibrate. I took a deep breath turned to Damon.

"Let's do this shit." I gracefully got out of the car. Before turning back to Damon "You will not be seen, remember?" I lifted an eye brow at him. He gave me a smirk before quickly disappearing.

As I walked into the house I could feel everyone. Lust, Rage, Ecstasy, Sadness. This is what made partying such a thrill for me. It was a thousand times better for me than for everyone else, it was a big thrill. I walked through the house out to the backyard where they had a band playing. I looked around a little bit before I spotted Tyler enjoying himself grinding with some girls. I felt a bit of jealously flare up, before quickly looking away. I stalked over to the beer, quickly filling up a cup. I took a drink and quickly downed the rest letting it drip down my throat. I crushed the cup and threw it away, before walking out to where everyone was dancing.

I quickly found myself surrounded by guys, I danced in the middle as the song Hot Mess by Ashley Tisdale came on. Before I knew It the guys were getting a little to touchy, they were quickly pulled away from me.

"Damon." I growled as I turned around, but it wasn't Damon standing there. There were three gorgeous guys standing there. One had sharp features with coppery brown hair and piercing green eyes. Another had dirty blonde curly hair with sharp blue eyes, I faintly recognized those two. The third one I was sure about.

"Kol." I stated glaring at all of them, "what do you want?"

"Feisty isn't she." The one with the blonde hair chuckled in a british accent.

"Yes she is." Kol smirked "Especially in bed." I rolled my eyes and I turned around to stalk away but before I could I ran into a hard chest. I looked up and gasped.

"Elijah." I whispered, my eyes widening. Suddenly I whole different type of rage filled me. "Stay away from me. I hate you." I seethed before slapping him, and finally stalking off. I thought of everything he had done. How he left me when I needed him the most when my mom died. He didn't even attend her funeral, he just skipped town and soon after that I turned into a complete wreck.

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I took deep breath's trying to calm myself. I looked down realizing my hands were shaking. I felt arms embrace me from behind, and I smelled Damon's comforting scent. I turned around burying my face in his shirt just breathing him in.

"Hey you okay?" He asked me softly. I just nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. He held me tighter as I tried not to cry. I took more deep breaths finally getting my breathing under control successfully not shedding any tears; I lifted my head meeting his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered looking down. He just nodded his head with a worried expression on his face.

"Roslyn!" I heard a familiar bubbly voice calling me. My face immediately lit up.

"Care!" I yelled running over to her we embrace and as soon as we touched I got a flashback of everything that had ever happened to her.

"Oh my god, Care." I put my hand over my mouth; one of my closest friends had been turned into a vampire. "I'm so sorry." I whispered hugging her. She immediately knew what I was talking about.

"It's okay, I'm okay." She said brightly. I could feel she wasn't, she had put her feelings aside to make sure she kept everyone safe. I smiled sadly. Before giving her a look that said we'll talk about this later.

"Hey, they're doing live karaoke right now." She gave me a classic Caroline grin.

"And." I said nonchalantly

"You are going on in a few minutes." She smirked, poking my in the chest.

"What?! No. No way. Absolutely not!" I looked at her like she was crazy

"And up next we have.. Roslyn Chambers." The lead band member announced. Caroline gave me a shove and I slowly walked up onto to the stage earning a few cat calls from the guys and then some glares from all the females in the room. I went over to the band calling them to huddle in while requesting my song. They all nodded their heads excited at my choice. I walked up to the microphone stand and bowed my head, closing my eyes as the base line started.

_The faster I find the bottom_

_The sooner I turn it around_

_It seems as though I've forgotten just how far down_

I opened my eyes to see the two guys from earlier, Elijah, Tyler, and Damon standing in the front staring back at me. I didn't want to look at any of them except for the guy who hadn't talked earlier. There was something about him that intrigued me, and made me feel safe. I wasn't too fond of the blonde haired man something about him seemed off, besides the fact that he knew Kol. Kol was just Kol, and arrogant asshat. Elijah, I was furious and hurt with. Tyler I still wasn't quite sure why I was angry at him for dancing with those girls, but I was. And last but surely not least. Damon. I didn't understand him, how he could do all of those terrible things to Caroline, and then be so caring towards me. I let the rest of the lyrics flow through my body, letting my smooth voice take over. I fed of off the energy of the crowd as I sang.

_I can go in an instant_

_And I can take you there_

_I can take all my friends and family and I won't care_

I started moving my leg with the music. Feeling free, as I sang and hit the high notes perfectly.

'_cause I have the most reckless heart when I try_

_and I have the most beautiful darkside_

_I need to find some meaning_

_Something true to believe in_

'_cause left to my own devices_

_the beautiful darkside wins_

_the beautiful darkside win_s

I took the microphone off of the stand and started walking around.

_always one for a good time_

_always one for extremes_

_until the fabric of life starts tearing at the seams_

_and I can never remember_

_when it started to turn_

_I just simply forget all of the things I've learned_

'_cause I have the most reckless heart when I try_

_and I have the most beautiful darkside_

_I need to find some meaning_

_Something true to believe in_

'_cause left to my own devices_

_the beautiful darkside wins_

_the beautiful darkside wins_

I got quieter closing my eyes again.

_Someday I will die_

_Could be today or tonight_

_The truth Is I'm terrified _

_That I have wasted time_

_Have I just wasted time?_

I opened my eyes _really_ looking at everyone feeling what they felt. These last lines were raw and passionate.

'_cause I have the most reckless heart when I try_

_and I have the most beautiful darkside_

_I need to find some meaning_

_Something true to believe in_

_I'm terrified of seeing _

_The beautiful darkside win_

_The beautiful darkside win_

"Thank you." I smiled before sauntering off the stage as the crowd went wild. I was greeted by Damon who I just ignored and kept walking.

"Roslyn? Roslyn what's wrong?" He said grabbing my arm pulling me so I was facing him. I just glared at him about to explode.

"How could you use her like that, it's Caroline, Damon. She's sweet and harmless." I asked hurt "Just feed off of her and then use her for sex. And you can't even apologize for it. Are you even capable of feeling remorse?" I questioned honestly, he didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." I just gave him a look of disgust and ripped my arm out of his grip. I walked away from him feeling as if I might break apart at any second. I quickly chugged a beer and repeated the process a few times numbing myself. I decided to go looking for Tyler seeing as he left the party. I went in to the woods tripping a few times making my way to the old Lockwood Cellar.

I heard moaning as I got closer. I could feel the lust surrounding the area. I turned the corner going down the steps. "Tyler?" I called quietly walking further until I saw a couple. They were on the floor and I bet you can guess what they were doing.

"Oh shit, Rose." Tyler said looking up suddenly. I looked at him frozen. I just quickly turned around and started to run, away from Tyler, away from Damon, just away from everyone. I took off my shoes and ran, I probably got in a good two miles. It felt amazing stretching my legs and being out of breath. I went and found a stream sitting down by it letting my feet dip in. I could see the reflection of the moon on the water, the thick green trees surrounding me. I could hear the crickets chirping and all of the animals rustling about. This spot was breathtaking. I looked at my phone I had 15 missed calls and 32 texts from Damon and Tyler. I turned my phone off not wanting to deal with them right now.

"Roslyn." Elijah's smooth voice sounded behind me. I groaned.

"Just leave. It's what you're best at anyways." I muttered wanting to be alone.

"You need to listen to me." He stated, grabbing me firmly by the shoulders turning me around. I stood up shrugging his hands off of me.

"No, you need to listen to me!" I screamed fed up "Do you know how many times I called you expecting you to pick up? Do you know how many nights I cried thinking you were dead, not realizing you just didn't want to deal with my emotional baggage? I was in so much pain it was eating me up inside and when I needed you most when she died, you weren't there!" I now had tears streaming down my face "I felt tortured and distraught and confused! I had _no one _there for me who could help me through it. My dad thought I was crazy when I told him about my empathy, he sent me to a psychiatric ward for testing! He told me if I couldn't fix it then to not bother coming back. Do you know how many times I thought about killing myself, thinking how much easier it would be. I'd finally be free and I would be able to be with my mother. But thinking of you stopped me, because I thought that you would want me to be strong and to get through this even though you weren't there to help me. But I was wrong, It wouldn't have mattered to you if I'd died or not, it didn't matter what _I _was going through or all of the pain you cause me. You left me when I needed you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed I couldn't control my tears, by now I was sobbing as I felt my knees give out.

Someone caught me from behind. I looked up as I sobbed to see Damon protectively holding me.

"You need to leave. Now." Damon spat at Elijah. Elijah gave me a longing look filled with regret. I just turned my face snuggling in close to Damon. I figured I could be mad at him in the morning. Right now I just needed someone who was there for me regardless. Elijah flashed out and I felt Damon relax. He just held me until I was all cried out, stroking my back and murmuring soothing things into my ear. We just sat like that until I fell asleep.

**Hello my lovely viewers! **

**Soooo what did you think?! I'm kinda in love with this chapter; I love it when we get to see the amazing sensitive side of Damon. As always thank you so much to all the readers that reviewed/favorite/followed The Key. **SomebodyWhoCares: I know right?! Lol I just felt like spicing it up a little bit. And I thought it was pretty fitting considering Damon always lays on the girls beds whenever he's in their room. (Caroline, Elena..ect.) Well anyways thank you so much for the lovely review!

**Until next time,**

**XOeverythingimnotXO**


End file.
